The Date
by angie2190
Summary: HERMIONE HELPS HARRY WITH HIS DATE AND THEY END UP DISCOVERING THEIR HIDEN FEELINGS TOWARDS EACH OTHER.HH.RR, MY FIRST STORY WRITTEN PLEASE GIVE ME A BREAK. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!I Know that I rushed into the story but i didn't want to make it long,so deal!
1. The problem

Author's Note: 

I just love Harry/Hermione romance, don't you all? 

'this' means Hermione is thinking

"this" means someone is talking

*this is what is happening in the story *

************************************************************************

The Date

*Harry and Hermione were alone in the common room because the rest of the Gryffindors were on Christmas vacations. They were talking about Harry's upcoming date with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw's Seeker on the first Saturday after the holiday's end. Harry was really nervous.*

"Harry calm down," said Hermione for the fifth time in ten minutes, " everything is going to go fine"

"You don't know that, Hermione," said Harry hysterically. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Harry relax" said Hermione laughing. "The only problem you may have is with oxygen, you might not be able to breath with Cho's tongue in your mouth all night. I've heard all her dates end up in a make out session."

*Harry went as white as paper and Hermione noticed this.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione concerned.

"No-nothing" stuttered Harry, still visibly pale. 

"Harry come on" said Hermione gently. " I've known you for six years now, I know when something is wrong."

"You promise not to tell anyone?" asked Harry.

"You now you can trust me." said Hermione seriously.

"I've never kissed anyone before" said Harry quietly.

"WHAT!" said Hermione shocked. 

**************************************************************************STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE R/R****** 


	2. the solution or the beginning toa nother...

"The Date"

****************************

Chapter 2

****************************

"Harry are you serious?" asked Hermione astonished. "You've had two girlfriends before and you've never kissed either of them?"

"Just on the cheek." said Harry desperately. "I don't even know _HOW_ to kiss."

"Harry don't worry, you'll be fine and anyway didn't you want to share your first kiss with Cho?" asked Hermione with an unreadable expression.

"I do, but I don't want to mess it up. She's had a lot of kissing experience, you know." Harry said sadly.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Hermione. "You could go to the library and take a book out about snogging."

"Hermione, I don't want to get experience from a book, I need to kiss someone" said Harry looking straight at her.

"And?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Hermione, who better to share a first kiss than my very best friend, come on please help me, you know how important this is to me" said Harry pleadingly.

'Hermione could not believe that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, her best friend just had asked her to snog him. He shouldn't be asking her things like that and making her think about them kissing. She was furious! How dare him be making her think, with that simple suggestion, things that she shouldn't suppose to be thinking about her best friend. Hermione was about to tell him of, when she noticed how scared and helpless he looked.

So she decided to help him even if she knew that if she kissed him it wouldn't feel like kissing a brother. That Hermione was certain about because she, Hermione Granger had a crush on her best friend Harry Potter.'

"Okay." said Hermione reluctantly.

'Hermione knew that if she kissed him, he might realize that she liked him .If she didn't, he might be mad at her. After all she is one of his best friends( The other being Ron. Hermione knew that Harry wouldn't ask Ron for this favor, he didn't swing that way. ) and is expected to help him.'

*Hermione stood up from the couch she was sitting in and stood in front of Harry. Then she said "Now put your hands around my waist, I'll put mine around your neck and you just lean in and kiss me." Hermione was trying to keep the situation business like. 


	3. Getting ready for the big date and Ron f...

"The Date"

****************************

Chapter 3

*Hermione was trying to relax, but it wasn't working.

Harry in the meantime did as he was told. He held Hermione tight around her waist and was astound to feel how soft it was. Then he leaned in and kissed her instinctly, he was surprised he was enjoying it and deepened the kiss. They knew best friends weren't supposed to be doing that, but it felt so right. Hermione then remembered that she was suppose to be helping Harry and not snogging him senseless, so she reluctantly pulled back. She thought she saw love and desire in Harry's eyes, but it was for only a second and then it was gone. 

Hermione then thought it was just her imagination. They stared at each other for a second before Hermione said "Harry stop worrying you'll be fine, now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed, goodnight. Harry looked after her as she went as if wanting to say something, but at the last minute he just nodded and went to bed*

*That night neither Harry or Hermione got any sleep thinking about that wonderful kiss that they had shared and how it felt when it happened. They both were trying to convince 

themselves that they hadn't fallen for their best friend, but it was already a lost case.*

*The weeks passed and Harry and Hermione didn't mention the kiss, but that didn't stop them from thinking about it. Also things had become a little awkward between them. Soon enough the day of the date with Cho had arrived and Harry wasn't really excited as he was getting ready. Of course Ron noticed this and asked him about it.

"What is the matter Harry are you nervous?'' asked Ron as he watched Harry from his own bed.

"A little, where's Hermione?"

"Oh Hermione said that she was going to be in the library studying all day."

said Ron, who was baffled about why Harry would be thinking about Hermione when he had a date. Then Ron remembered what Harry had told him happened in the Christmas holidays. He was about to tell Harry that to go and talk to Hermione and ditch Cho when he realized Harry had already gone to get his date. Ron couldn't believe that his best friends had fallen for each other and were being so naïve about it.

'They'll just have to figure it out themselves' he thought as he continued reading the magazine he had been reading all morning.

*************************************************

END OF CHAPTER 3 R/R! CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP TOMORROW! =D


	4. The Disasterous Date

"The Date"

****************************

Chapter 4

*Hermione was at the library trying not to think of what Harry and Cho would be doing around now. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of Harry and Cho kissing in some bench. Then she wiped them away and decided to go get a book and try to read it. How could she had been so naïve to think that Harry might had felt that warm feeling she did when they kissed? That was asking too much. Anyway they were best friends and if they tried changing that, it might ruin their friendship. Hermione took out _Hogwarts a History, _her favorite book, out of the shelves and went back to where she was seating before. With a heavy sigh she tried to clear her mind and start reading, even though she knew it was in vain.*

*Meanwhile in another part of the castle Harry had spotted Cho and had walked over to her.*

"Hi Cho" said Harry nervously.

"Hello Harry, sit down" she said gesturing the space next to her.

"So Cho what do you like to do?" asked Harry trying to start up conversation.

"I like to make out" she said and Harry was surprised by her forwardness.

Then she leaned in for a kiss, when her lips met Harry's, when her lips met his

Harry didn't feel the same warm feeling he did with Hermione. He pulled away immediately. Cho looked at him bemused and startled.

"Sorry Cho, but I don't like you that way" said Harry apologetically. When she had registered what he had said, she was mad.

"Well I don't like you either!" she snapped and left towards the castle huffing. Harry sighed. Out of nowhere Ron appeared with a big grin on his face and said " I saw everything that happened and I'm glad you didn't kiss that slut. "I just don't like her like I thought I did, you know?"

"I know, you like Hermione" Ron stated. Harry looked at him shocked. "How" he managed to ask Ron.

Ron saw Harry's dumbfound expression and he smiled mischievously. 'Time to explain' he thought.

***************************************************************

R/R CHAPTER FIVE (LAST CHAPTER) COMING SOON =D


	5. What was meant to be

"The Date"  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
****************************  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I'm your best friend, I know this things. Plus you gave yourself away by asking   
  
for Hermione this morning right before your date. I would gladly explain more of   
  
how I came up with this conclusion, but you should go, find Hermione and tell   
  
her how you feel." said Ron calmly.  
  
"But I ca-" started Harry but Ron interrupted him.  
  
"Or you go right now and tell her or I will" said Ron smirking.  
  
Harry glared at Ron, then sighed, stood up from the bench and started walking   
  
towards the castle.  
  
"She's in the library" yelled Ron after him.   
  
With that Harry entered the castle and sprinted towards the library. When he got   
  
there he saw Hermione between a bookshelves trying to find something to read.   
  
Harry took a deep breath and walked over to her trying to be confident. Harry   
  
kind of figured Hermione liked him too because Hermione was acting just as   
  
awkward towards him as he towards her. He already knew the symptoms. When Harry   
  
reached her, he stood as close as possible then tapped her on the shoulder.Hermione turned  
  
around and gasped when she saw him.  
  
"Harry,what-"  
  
Hermione found it hard to keep talking because Harry's lips had decended upon her's.  
  
Atfirst she was shocked, but then she relaxed into the kiss and slowly kissed him back.  
  
It was the most marvelous thing Hermione had ever felt,completion.  
  
Both drew apart from the kiss out of breath. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but  
  
Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Look Hermione, I was stupid not to realize that it was you I liked- I mean loved and not Cho. I  
  
know that the kiss we shared in the common room was amazing and you enjoyed it too.   
  
What I am trying to say is Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione had tears inher eyes, she couldn't believe Harry loved her as much as she loved  
  
him.  
  
"Yes! of course, I love you so much Harry."  
  
Then Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. When their lips met, they both realized that  
  
they would love the other forever.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
THE END!  
  
PLEASE DON'T FLAME TOO MUCH.  
  
R/R 


End file.
